bobliviafandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
Description Earth was the primary solar system planet for well over 50 years after ftl invention. It was home to most species known to the constellation today, and it's the planet that humans originated from. It is the third planet from the star Sun, it formed somewhat 4.54 billion years ago, and life appeared within a billion years. About 75% of the surface consisted of salt water that was affected by the single moon earth had. The counting of years and time originated from earth, as it took 365.25 days to rotate around the sun, 24 hours to rotate around it's own axle, and approximately 27.3 days for the moon to complete one orbital circle around. History At 2018 default constellation time (DCT), earth underwent a polar inversion, causing massive devastation as society was entirely destroyed, time went by as society slowly rebuilt itself, and in 2079 Phoenix 1, earth's first city after the dreadful event and eventually the site from where hyperion's run would be launched, was founded. The people of earth had experienced first hand how dangerously close they had come to total extinction, and they decided that the only way to survive another one of these beatings of nature would be to colonize other planets. The people of earth started putting all their efforts into science, and they soon generalized being able to grow organs out of a person's dna. At this time people could be cured of about any disease, and growing old wasn't really a problem as you could just give yourself new 'parts'. Not very long after this they were capable of curing (almost) all diseases, including all brain related sickness. There was just one disease that they had to cure left. The year is 2145, and for the first time ever people managed to stop and reverse aging, the dreadful disease that took most lives of all in the history of being alive. Humans were now unable to die naturally, and they started focusing on propulsion in outer space. In 2153 Eve Cooper was the first human being to cross the lightspeed barrier, And people started to set up a space program, in which they placed a knowledge hub over Jupiter, dragged Venus into the goldilocks zone and terraformed it, collided Mercury with Mars and terraformed that too, and started draining Europa's water supply to support the terraforming of Venus and Mercury-Mars. Venus, Mercury-Mars and Earth were now the three primary solar system planets (PSPs), and it offered plenty of space for all the people that wouldn't die because of age reversion. All went nicely for another 1000 years, in which scientist made all sorts of cool gadget inventions, and broke the DecaLight-speed barrier. But then one night in 3046 scientists discovered that the sun was becoming unstable, and soon a giant solar flare would scorch the PSPs. People of the solar system started packing their bags and all gathered at Phoenix 1, where a giant self supportive space ship was being built, the Phoenix 2. As soon as the main systems of the Phoenix 2 were in position, humanity abandoned earth and continued work on the ship. They soon docked at the knowledge hub over Jupiter and attached it to their ship, and headed over to Europa to gather water to accompany what they already had with them after draining the seas of Earth, Venus and Mercury-Mars. Humanity took a last look at earth and then zoomed off into the distance, heading to the nearest earth like planet that would later be named Phoenix 3, and is now the hub of all constellation traffic. This departure is called Hyperions' run, named after the greek titan Hyperion. Trivia *It is said that Earth was visited by extra-terrestrial life at around a long while ago, and that that these 'aliens' gave humans' their distinct intelligence. *90% of all current species in the universe originated from Earth. Category:Planets Category:History